ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Law
How Law joined the Tourney Marshall Law, a Martial Arts cook. Marshall entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 to get back on his feet again, however his restaurant failed and he also failed to win the tournament. Marshall did not have enough money to return to America and stayed in Japan as a dishwasher, a month later he had a call from his wife. His son Forest was riding on Paul Phoenix's bike and caused an awful accident. With his son' accident and the money he need to head home, Marshall decides to win and enter the Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Meditates with his fingers close to his face. After the announcer calls his name Law does two somersault kicks, one away from the camera then one where he lands near the camera and says "I'm counting on you.". Special Attacks Dragon Blazing Fist (Neutral) Law first does a jab with his right fist, then an elbow punch, to the stomach, then a strike to the face and does a hard punch knocking the opponent away. Rage Dragon (Side) Law does a jab then an elbow punch, before using his left elbow to hit the side of the opponent and finally an overhead punch, knocking the opponent down. Somersault Double (Up) Law crouches briefly then does a somersault kick that takes him into the air, then in midair does a second somersault kick. Both kicks can knock opponents into the sky. Charge Power Punch (Down) Law poses with his body apart with a roar, then does an unblockable punch to the stomach that causes him/her to clutch it in pain before falling down. Dragon Slaying Fist (Hyper Smash) Law exhales then rushes towards the opponent. If he connects, he does 3 punches to the face, then a hook, before an elbow punch, before rapidly punching the opponents upper body and finishes with a hard kung-fu punch that sends the target flying. After the attack, Law brushes himself and says "Not worth my time." Junkyard Soul (Final Smash) Law poses while crouching and says "Let's go!" before doing his Shaolin Spin Kicks. If the last one hits, Law with rapidly kick his right leg across the opponent's face, then does a sweep kick that trips the opponent and do a kick to the center in mid fall, sending the opponent flying. Victory Animations #Law does his Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose and says "Open your soul to the battle." #*Law does his Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose and says "Paul, I'll make sure your hospital bill is cheap." (Paul victories only) #Law does some practice punches. #*Law does some practice punches and says "Ralf, stop by my place when it's open.". (Ralf victories only) #*Law does some practice punches and says "Give my regards to Hwoarang.". (Baek victories only) #Law does three spin kicks then poses on the ground gesturing with his right hand, all the while saying "Next time, only one of us will walk away.". #*Law does three spin kicks then poses on the ground gesturing with his right hand, all the while saying "I warned you, Lee." (Lee victories only) #*Law does three spin kicks then poses on the ground gesturing with his right hand, all the while saying "Let's do it again sometime, Wang." (Wang victories only) On-Screen Appearance Law does a Bruce Lee flying kick and lands at his start point saying "Come and get some! I dare you.". Special Quotes I'm sorry, my restaurant's closed, Ralf. (When fighting Ralf) *You really want me on your bike? (When fighting Paul) *Ah, and old friend... (When fighting Wang) *MUST I REMIND YOU OF HOW MANY DOLLARS MY GYM COSTS?!?! (When fighting Baek) *Mimicking my kicks again, Lee? (When fighting Lee) Trivia *The Law that appears in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Marshall Law. *Marshall Law is basically a clone of Celina, but Law uses his fighting stance from Tekken Tag Tournament 2, while Celina uses Law's fighting stance from Tekken 4. *M.O.D.O.K. and Doctor Doom of the Marvel Comics universe have special On-Screen Appearance quotes against Law involving a lawyer, but Marshall Law isn't a lawyer, so he just ignores them. **M.O.D.O.K. says "LAWS?! M.O.D.O.K. is above the LAW!". **Doctor Doom says "There is no other LAW but Doom's!". *Law's dossier was previously seen in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. It can be seen again in Super Smash Bros. Tourney via the game's Dossier Collection game mode. *Law shares his English voice actor with Blaziken, Haohmaru, and Shin. *Forest Law appears in Marshall's ending and as a dossier and a trophy, as well as in the sequel as a playable character. *Law's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Ralf Jones of the Ikari Warriors. In Tourney 2, he gets a second rival, otherwise known as Nicotine Caffeine. Category:Tekken characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters